Boys Over Flowers
by Baby Maslow
Summary: He is the richest kid in the world but he's a bit too into himself and thinks the world evolves around him but then then she came along and chaos followed.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Over Flowers**

Hey, its been awhile since i updated anything and the truth is i was working on something so here it is and please review and tell me what you think

Storyline: Basically, I've re-written Boys Over Flowers with a twist but its more or less the same

Main Characters:

Jondi Williams

Jondi is the headstrong daughter of a dry cleaner. While on a delivery to RidgeWay High School, saves a bullied student from committing suicide. She is offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious school and ends up getting on the bad side of James RidgeWay.

James RidgeWay**  
><strong>

James is the leader of F4 and the most popular guy at RidgeWay High and the heir of the RidgeWay Group. He torments Jondi after she stands up to his bullying ways but ends up falling for her

Logan Mitchell

Logan is known as F4's Casanova. He is a skilled potter and his family owns the country's biggest art museum. He eventually changed his playboy ways after realizing he's in love with Camille Roberts, Jondi's best friend

Joey Knight

Joey is the grandson of the former BayView Country president. His musical talents attracts Jondi whom he develops feelings for

Carlos Garcia

Carlos is F4's other playboy. His family runs the biggest construction company and is the son of the biggest underground mafia boss

Camille Roberts

Jondi's best friend and works with her at the local diner. She eventually falls for Logan

Country: BayView

City: Brentwood

Currency: dollars

Languages: English, Korean

Bold: Korean

Question: Has anyone seen the Korean drama BOYS OVER FLOWERS?

This is what I'm starting. Please review and tell me what you think and Kendall is Joey, I needed a name that starts with J


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and put on story alert, without ado,here's the story**

**dislaimer: i don't own Big Time Rush and i do NOT wish that i did**

Snickers began filling the air as one boy shakily opened his locker, the minute his locker was open, his eyes dart upward then took off running. The boy was checking in all directions to see whether the coast was clear when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The boy had recieved a red card form F4 and the red card meant YOU ARE DEAD! because apparently NOONE messes with F4 and if you mess with F4, you mess with the WHOLE school.

The poor boy was having the cheese beaten out of him as a group of boyss pounded him. He managed to escape to the restroom but some boys caught up with him but he left a few bruises. Afetr deciding he'd had enough, he went to the rooftop. Meanwhile a girl on a bicycle holding a dry cleaner's bag made her way to the front gate. A security gaurd asked her about the nature of her business and she happily replied " Delivery from Jon Di's Dry Cleaners!" and she was let through. She parked her bike and began looking outside the magnificent school grounds then decided to go inside. She parked her bike then took off to look once again and came upon the dining area where her jaw hit the floor. Gourmet chefs were preparing all different kinds of tasty looking food and the place looked more like a restaurent than a high school cafetiria.

A male student came down the stairs and yelled " MATT STETSON IS ON THE ROOFTOP AND WANTS TO JUMP!", the whole cafetiria beagn rushing to the rooftop. The girl blinked " M-Matt S-Stetson?", realization hit and the girl hurried after the RigdeWay studentys. Sure enough, the now bloody and bruised boy was standing on the edge then slowly turned to the crowd and yelled" THIS IS WAHT YOU WANTED, ISNT IT? THIS IS WAHT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR? IS THIS ENTERTAINING, HUH?", the crowd of students were getting it on their camera phones as the boy continued to shout himself hoarse. The girl was out of breath holnding the dry cleaner's bag then she asked " What's going on?", one student excitedly said " Matt Stetson got a red card from F4. He got beaten up and now he wants to kill himself!". The girl elbowed her way through the crowd to the front then said " Customer, wait!", Matt raised an eyebrow " What are you?"

**" Na**? Ha, I 'm just speaking for myself...Delivery for Matt Stetson!"

**" Mwuh**?"

" It's your school uniform! That'll be $50!...how about I charge you $25?15?...7.50 im my final offer!"

Matt shook his head" I'm not gonna need it once I'm dead! You can bill it to my house!", the girl blinked " **Mwuh?** Ehen you're dead? **wae?"**

" I'm tired of all this crap, I've got noyhing to live for "

" You got plenty to live for, I mean you go to a nice school "

" This place isn't a school, it's HELL!"

" The REAL hell is out there!". Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the girl's eyes widen then as if in slow motion, she threw the bag aside and grabbed the boy before he became a human smoothie much to the disappointment of the students

**AN; Mwuh-**what

**Wae-**why?

that's all i can say for now, R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and put on story alert, without ado,here's the story**

**disclaimer: i don't own Big Time Rush and i do NOT wish that i did**

"** YA,** COME LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Camille Roberts as she turned up the TV volume, her best friend and co-worker, Jondi Williams and her boss Robbie Sanchez came over. Jondi's jaw dropped as she saw her face and the news reader was telling the whole of BayView Country about " Wonder Woman" who saved one of RidgeWay School students. Two days had passed and it seemed the whole world was talking about her brave act.

Jondi grabbed the remote from Camille's hand and switched the TV of then stuffed her hands into her maroon apron pockets. She was at Sanchez Diner where she worked part-time with her childhood best friend, Camille. Robbie handed Jondi trash bags and heard her say " I'm no hero!" then Camille said "Jondi, you ARE tough! Remember when you beat Michael Stephans in the sixth grade 'cause he stole from me?"

" That's 'cause he made you cry!"

**" **Yeah, then you later spin back kicked him 'cause he pushed me off the swing and he never bothered me again!" and Jondi smiled at that.

As she's taking out the trash, Jondi got attacked by the paparazzi asking her all sorts of questions. The next day, Jondi's face was all over magazine covers but not all people were happy. Somewhere at RidgeWay Group Corp in a private office, a woman was staring at a bunch of magazines which were scattered all over her desk, they talked about " Wonder Woman" and she was getting angrier by the second. She turned the TV on and a news bulletin was on. a horde of people were holding signs that said " BAN RIDGEWAY SCHOOL!", " DOWN WITH RIDGEWAY GROUP!" and so on. One protestant even told the anchorwoman about how his cousin got bullied while attending the prestigious school.

" LOOK AT THIS!" yelled a woman who was CEO and First Lady of the RidgeWay Group and known as Lady RidgeWay. Her Chief Secretary, Mr Jones looked at the articles as Lady RidgeWay stoop up and began to pace then said " This is unacceptable! People are boycotting buying at our stores and going to our hospitals all because some commoner saved a stupid boy's life. This has to stop, my husband worked hard to build this company to what it is today and that will NOT be ruined by a young girl!". A woman came in holding a phone and said" It's the Prime Minister!" and Lady RidgeWay spent 15 minutes telling the Prime Minister that everything was fine. After ending the call, Lady RidgeWay said " Get the girl's parents on the line!", Mr Jones bowed slightly and Said**: Neh**, Madam!"

**an; Ya**- Hey

**Neh**- Yes

**Na-**Me, I forgot to add that in the last chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and put on story alert, without ado,here's the story**

**disclaimer: i don't own Big Time Rush and i do NOT wish that i did**

" I'M HOME!" yelled Jondi, her mother, Patty quickly ushered her into the tiny living room where Jondi found a man she's never seen in her whole life. The man bowed and said " Are you Miss Jondi? ", said person simply nodded then added " Who are you? ". The man who introduced himself as Mr Jones told Jondi about the scholarship she was being offered. Jondi protested about not going but her father, Mark and younger brother, Sam covered her mouth and dragged her off to a corner. Mr Jones turned to Patty and said " Please make sure that she attends" and Patty said" We'll make sure that she goes. Even if she doesn't want to, we'll force her to!" and Mr Jones left then Patty followed and said " Mr Jones/", said person turned around "**De? **"

" You are familiar with the proverb **once you pick a card, you can never put it back in the deck**, right?". Mr Jones smiled before getting inside the car.

* * *

><p>" Have you guys heard?" asked Carlos, a member of F4, the boys were in their private recreational lounge. Another member, Joey was quietly strumming his guitar, the other member, Logan was flipping through a magazine and the leader of F4, James was glaring at his now blank iPod. The tall, curly haired boy flung his music player across the room and muttered " Stupid piece of junk!". Carlos and Logan snickered then James snarled " It's not funny!..You, repeat what you said!". Rolling his eyes, Carlos said" I said have you guys heard?"<p>

" Heard what?" asked Joey fixing a string

" About the girl who saved the suicidal kid's life?"

" Who cares about some stupid kid trying to kill himself?" sneered James and hi friends knew that meant the conversation is over.

* * *

><p>After Mr Jones left, Mark and Sam came into the living room holding a new uniform and began to chant " RIDGEWAY HIGH! RIDGEWAY HIGH!",Patty danced along as the chanting continued and Jondi blinked<p> 


End file.
